


Windowsill

by Kuroyukihime



Series: Contrabbandieri in Hogwarts [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Contrabbandieri di Luchini - Freeform, Ficlet, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, including Hogwarts professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroyukihime/pseuds/Kuroyukihime
Summary: "It was a pain to meet all four, and Martino knew it’d be easier to just find more friends among Slytherins. Still, he just loved his own bunch of idiots and couldn’t even think about replacing them."so Contrabbandieri in Hogwarts
Series: Contrabbandieri in Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Windowsill

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I ended up writing a Skam Italia HP AU. It’s just a small ficlet, and please don’t dwell on the sense or logic. You won’t find it. For the plot purposes, we pretend that it’s okay for Italians to attend Hogwarts. We also pretend it’s okay that this fic takes place during/slightly before the Harry Potter era. And we pretend the canon ages doesn’t matter, so the Contrabbandieri and Le Matte are in their sixth year and everyone canonically older than them (Niccolo, Filippo, Villa Boys, Rose Squad…) is on seventh. Not that it matters in 750 words ficlet.  
> There is no plot, of course. And I don’t plan on making it a whole long fic. It’s probably a one-time thing unless someone’s gonna like it enough to send me an ask with a prompt for this AU. I can do almost every ship and POV, the thing is I’m not that great in writing in English, so don’t expect anything better than this thing below.  
> No beta, of course. And you may spot some inconsistencies. I haven’t read/watch HP in a long time. But I’ve done some research, and it should be more or less fine.
> 
> You can contact me via Tumblr: @contrabbandiera-di-elia. You can comment on this AU or the fic in general or ask a question or complain or anything. Every and each ask is welcomed, even anons.

Martino climbed the stairs to the fourth floor, cursing whoever decided to make Hogwarts so damn huge. He didn’t even want to think about coming back from there to the dungeons in the evening. One of the many disadvantages of having his best friends scattered through all three remaining houses. But it was better now than then anyway. He’d never forget meeting on the sixth floor and going all the way down to the Slytherin Dungeon after they had to part ways. It was back when there were only three of them, and the meeting spot was chosen in favor of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. They changed it after they became four. They started occupying a windowsill near the study area’s entrance. At least in winter. During the warmer parts of the year, they preferred the outside, their own little spot at the lake.

It was a pain to meet all four, and Martino knew it’d be easier to just find more friends among Slytherins. Still, he just loved his own bunch of idiots and couldn’t even think about replacing them.

“There he is! Late as always. What was it this time?”

He rolled his eyes on Elia’s words, making a place for himself on the windowsill. Elia should be the last one to criticize someone for being late. He was late all the time, staying after the classes and listening to professors’ reprimands. Usually with Luca. They had potions together, and it meant constant troubles. Snape wasn’t a fan of their potion experiments, unfortunately.

“I had to go back to the common room, Filippo stopped me there.”

“You went from Charms classroom to the Slytherin Common Room and then here?” Asked Giovanni, laughing when Martino answered that yes, he did. “And all of these without shortcuts?”

“You know that last time I’ve used them I had so many problems with Filch and Snape...”

“Yeah, well, you wouldn’t if you focused more on being discreet and less on getting Nico out of his robes...”

“Oh, come on, and you’re telling me Slytherins are bad? You Ravenclaws are the real devils! Sarcastic little shits.”

Elia only laughed at this. Well, he could laugh. Flitwick was chill and laid back. When Filch reported to him about this “occurrence,” he pretended to reprimand Niccolò, but afterward, he told him to choose more discreet places for his dates and didn’t even give him a detention. But Snape? Snape was a whole different story. Weeks passed, and Martino was still getting “maybe you’d make this potion correctly if you focused more on what you’re doing and less on your little dates with Fares, Rametta” sort of comments. He could be Head of Slytherin house, but his sarcasm known no boundaries.

“Anyway,” started Giovanni before Martino could lash out about everyone having better Head of House than Slytherin. “I talked to Eva and Ele today. We were thinking about hanging out at Hogsmeade altogether. Can you all go? No bans, no detentions, no problems with permissions?”

Everyone shook their heads. Which was unusual, because usually at least one of them had detention going on. Elia and Luca could have more laid back Heads of House, but it didn’t protect them from detentions from other professors. It was even worse for Giovanni, as McGonagall was known for being strict, and Martino, who couldn’t call himself Snape’s favorite. He believed it could be because of Gio and Elia, who were know for being troublemakers. The kind Snape deeply despised.

“Are _you_ free, Gio?” Asked Luca, exchanging amused looks with Elia. “Isn’t McGonagall still on your back for smuggling Firewhisky into Gryffindor’s Common Room?”

“I still can’t believe you managed to do this for two months before she found out,” laughed Martino. Giovanni smoothed out his robe with a sense of pride.

“Well, I’m working on it. I’m gonna get her to lift this detention, you’ll see,” he announced.

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

Martino put his head against the old, cold Hogwarts’ wall, observing his friends bantering over Giovanni’s abilities to work around his detentions. It was hard to keep up with having his three best friends each in a different house. It was even harder to keep up with their stupid ideas and crazy shenanigans. They were constantly getting him into trouble, pulling unimaginable pranks, and making him walk around Hogwarts like a moron just to spend some time together. But they were the most loyal, openminded, and loving people he knew. And he wouldn’t exchange them for anyone in the whole big wizarding world.


End file.
